


Their Adorkable Science Geeks

by Kyra5972



Series: Their Adorkable Science Geeks [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra5972/pseuds/Kyra5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len goes to tease Mick about his new boyfriend but it backfires. (AtomicHeat and pre-ColdFlash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Adorkable Science Geeks

"Really? Palmer?"

Mick sighed, setting down the heat gun he was cleaning and turned his desk chair around to see Len leaning in the doorway. "What's wrong with Ray?" Mick asked, figuring if he was going to end up fighting with his best friend over his new boyfriend, he might as well get it out of the way now.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Len asked, mouth quirking up in a smirk before shaking his head and pushing away from the doorway. He moved further into the room and went to sit down on the edge of Mick's bed, the only place to sit in the room aside from the desk chair Mick was in, before thinking better of it and leaning against the desk instead, being careful of the heat gun dismantled across the surface. "There's nothing _wrong_ with him, per se. I'm just surprised. I mean, if you had asked me who on this ship I thought you were most likely to hook up with, my guess probably would have been one of the pyros. Maybe Sara if you had a death wish."

Mick shot him an incredulous look.

"I said if you had a death wish," Len reiterated, rolling his eyes. "But you are neither stupid nor suicidal, so I definitely would have gone with one of the pyros. Probably Pyro The Younger since Pyro the older is married. But definitely not Palmer."

"Just because they can burst into flames doesn't mean I'd date either of them. Yes, the fire thing is awesome and I wish I could do it, but that's it," Mick said. "Besides, they have to be merged in order to combust so no matter which one I dated, my boyfriend still wouldn't be able to burst into flames."

"Point," Len acknowledged with a slight nod. "But Palmer? I just never would have pictured you with an adorkable science geek like Palmer."

"Did you just call my boyfriend 'adorkable'?" Mick asked, looking at Len incredulously.

"Well, it's not like it isn't true. Hair Boy's a huge dork," Len said defensively. Then grudgingly, "But in a way that's kind of sickeningly adorable. Sort of like the two of you together. Who needs time travel to make them sick when the two of you are so completely nauseating?"

"Go ahead and insult us all you want," Mick smirked, "it's not going to change the fact that you think my boyfriend's adorable."

"He's like a giant puppy," Len sneered in mock disgust. "Like a little Golden Retriever or something. Always energetic and excitable and eager to please. Just bouncing around and begging you to pet him and tell him what a good boy he is."

Mick snorted and shot Len a filthy look, "Oh, don't worry. I pet him and tell him he's a good boy plenty. But you're right, he really is very eager to please. _Very_ eager." He burst out laughing as Len's face twisted in disgust.

Len shook his head, trying to dislodge the image trying to form in his mind. "I never need, nor do I want, to know that much about whatever the two of you get up to in private."

Mick just continued to laugh at his friend's expense. "Bet you're _really_ glad you didn't sit on the bed now, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Len grimaced and shook his head again. "Seriously, how did you end up with an adorkable puppy of a science geek? And such a goody-goody, at that?" he asked, mostly rhetorically.

"At least _I'm_ dating a teammate instead of my nemesis," Mick countered.

Len froze for a moment before forcing himself to relax again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please. Don't even try that," Mick told him, rolling his eyes. "I know all about your little crush on the Flash. I'm not blind. And as you pointed out earlier, I'm not stupid either. Which means you're not allowed to give me shit for liking an adorkable science geek since you're in the exact same situation. Ya know, aside from the fact that _I'm_ actually dating my science geek and you're still pining because you're too damn chicken shit to make a move. What's wrong, Len?" Mick smirked at his friend. "Cold feet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Len told him evenly, though his body had tensed once more.

Mick snorted. "Sure you don't," he replied, his tone making it obvious he was calling bullshit. "It may not be obvious to everyone, but I know you, Len. Which means your little case of Scarlet Fever is glaringly obvious to me. But don't worry, I've seen you two interact, which is why I'm pretty sure you send all the best kind of shivers up and down his spine, too. So maybe next time we're back in our time you should go pay Barry Allen a visit and make a damn move already. Seriously. Now, I'm going to go find my boyfriend, so you'll probably wanna be gone by the time we get back." Mick stood and headed for the door, grumbling unhappily as he went. "Fucking Lisa's never gonna let me live it down if the kid makes the first move. This is what I get for sticking up for my best friend. Never should have bet against Lisa," he muttered darkly.

Len was still standing tensely next to the desk, trying to figure out just when in the hell Mick had figured so much out - Len's interest in Barry, the fact that Barry was the Flash, Barry's (possible) return interest in Len. He stood there for a few minutes before a frown crossed his face as his mind finally registered what Mick had been muttering to himself as he left the room. What was that about Lisa and a bet? Looks like he'd have to have a talk with his sister the next time they were back in their own time. But maybe...maybe that could wait until after he talked to a certain scarlet speedster...


End file.
